User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Altair versus Harold
Altair and Harold are two of my fanfiction protagonists. They are, by far, my best protagonists. In chapter 2 of "Revenge of the Crow", there was a comment that said that Altair is too similar to Harold. I'm making this to state how they are similar, and how they are different. They are in two seperate Bloodborne timelines, so there is no connection between the two characters. Like my ten interesting facts about Harold list, some of these things haven't actually been shown, but are still present. Here we go. I will state if a fact is a similarity or a difference between the two characters. There are going to be four similarities and three differences, but one of each is combined into one fact. Similarity: Voice Harold and Altair both speak like Tommy Flanagan. I just really like his voice. Since they are in two separate timelines, Altair is not from Thrace, so there isn't really a reason for his accent. Let's move on. Difference: Appearance Both characters look very different. Harold looks like Viktor Reznov, but Altair kind of looks like Charlie Hunnam, who is one of my favorite actors. Altair does have some differences in appearance, though. Altair's beard is a lot bushier, and his hair is dark brown instead of blonde. He also has a lot of tattoos. On his back is a giant skull and cross-bones. On his arms, there are many tattoos of many different things. He even has two tattoos on his face. On the left side of his face, he has a tattoo that resembles the pure evil symbol in inFamous: Second Sun, but is colored differently. On the right side of his face, he has a dark blue cross. Altair is also missing more teeth than Harold. They both have one gold tooth and three silver teeth, but Altair is missing five additional teeth, and hasn't gotten them replaced. Altair's arm tattoos are the same as M. Shadows's arm tattoos. Similarity: Skill in Combat Both Harold and Altair are shown to be very skilled warriors. Harold, as a demi-god, is invincible. Altair has fought his entire life, so he has a lot of experience. He is said to be the best swordsman in the world. Only Maria is said to be his equal. Both are also skilled with firearms, but Harold is a lot more effective. Similarity and Difference: Personality This is the only fact that is both a similarity and difference between the two characters. Harold and Altair have done similar things, but for different reasons. Harold is very aggressive, and almost always resorts to violence if it is necessary. Altair, however, is much more calm and collected, and only fights if he has no choice. They are both very active sexually (that sounded retarded), but in different ways. Harold is a player, and has had affairs with many different woman. Altair has only shown an interest in Lady Maria, but his interest is very weird, almost like Gehrman's mania towards her. You don't want to know what Altair thinks about her in his sleep. Altair is also much quicker to forgive someone than Harold. Difference: A very interesting fact Our last fact is very interesting. I already went over who Harold's inspirations were. Both characters are also based off of me in a way, but not the same me. Harold is like a much younger me. He is very quick to fight, and is like the Hulk. Altair, however, is like the current me. He is very calm, and will only resort to violence if it is the only answer to a problem. However, there are few changes to this fact. Harold's interest in women is like the current me, and Altair's is like the sixth grade me. Altair gets obsessive. Harold is just interested, and takes any opportunities that he can. Then again, I can go on forever with how this fact is. Though this hasn't happened yet (hint, hint), Maria does find out about how Altair feels about her, and not in a way that embarrasses Altair. You will find out how in "Revenge of the Crow", in a few chapters. I think that this fact is very interesting. Conclusion That is it for this list. I hope you found this interesting, and that it clears up some stuff. Have a great day, and tell me what you think in the comments. Also, tell me if you like the characters. I think that they are both great characters, but that’s just me. Category:Blog posts